The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Song fic to the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance. After the war. Voldemort is dead, but Harry is dying. Harry and Ginny's last moments together. sorry, i suck at summeries, but please r&r!


**A/N:I seriously need to get a life. Let's see what I've done today, I started a new story, and it already has 3 chapters, and I updated my other story "Sick." All in one day. And now, here I am, sitting down in front of my computer trying to come up with an amazing one-shot that everyone will love. I would update my lily/james story, or "sick" but I really don't know what I am going to do with them yet. So…what shall this be? Maybe I'll write a song fic. Oh I know!! I'll write a song fic to the song "Cancer," by My Chemical Romance. Yes that is what I'll do. Well I hope you enjoy this story. And PLEASE REVIEW!!! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer- whatever you recognize, isn't mine.**

Cancer 

_**Turn away,**_

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked the boy who was lying in the hospital bed in St. Mungo's. She had seen him start to wake up. It had been two months sense the war had ended. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, but it had caused him to go into a coma.

"Gin…" he said, warily as he turned, painfully, to look at the love of his life.

_**If you could get me a drink **_

**_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded._**

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said. She couldn't believe he was awake. The Healers said that they weren't sure if Harry would wake at all. "Harry, you're awake!" She wanted to hug him, but knew that he was in too much pain, and that would just make it worse.

"I love you, Gin," Harry whispered.

"I love you, too, Harry," she said softly.

"Gin, I-I don't know if I'll…" he paused, "make it."

_**Call My Aunt Marie,**_

_**Help her gather all my things.**_

"Wh-what do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was.

"I-I don't think I'll live…much longer," he managed to get out.

"No…" Ginny said, "No, Harry, you'll make it through this…" the tears in her eyes were falling freely now. "Harry, d-don't say things like that!" She wouldn't believe it; she _couldn't _imagine a world without Harry in it.

Seeing that she was crying, Harry took her hand in his. He looked her in the eye. "I might die."

_**And burry me in all my favorite colors,**_

_**My sisters and my brothers still.**_

Ginny's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no, no, no!!" she squeezed his hand, hard. "Harry James Potter, you will not come out of a coma that you have been in for two months and tell me that you might die!" she couldn't control her sobs by this point. "We…we will get married, Harry," she demanded. "And we will live in a beautiful house, not too far from The Burrow," she continued. "We will have three kids, a boy, then two girls," she told him. "You will be a famous Auror, the best in over a hundred years, me, a Medi-Witch, also very successful." Harry just smiled, sadly, up at her. "Our kids will all complete Hogwarts, and have great lives. Our son will become Minister of Magic; our eldest daughter will become Headmistress of Hogwarts, after being the Charms teacher. And our youngest daughter will follow in my footsteps and become a Medi-Witch. We will grow old together, and…I demand to die first!" she said before cracking, and sobbing uncontrollably, still clutching Harry's hand.

"I really wish our life could be like that, Gin," Harry replied, close to tears himself.

_**I will not kiss you.**_

They sat there for a few minutes, Ginny sobbing, Harry thinking about how much he loved the young woman sitting next to his bed.

After Ginny stopped crying, excepting the fact that Harry might leave her, she asked the question that had been on her mind ever sense she had seen his eyes open. "Are you scared?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Of dieing?" he asked. He saw tears form in her eyes, again. He hated seeing her cry. "No, that's not what I'm afraid of," he replied.

"Then what?" she asked.

He took a breath, and said, "I'm afraid of not being with you," he answered. "That thought scares the shit out of me." Ginny started crying again when he said these words.

'**_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._**

Ginny sat, sleeplessly, at Harry's side for the next couple of days. He showed no signs of improvement. He would occasionally let visitors in, but it was usually just Harry and Ginny in the room.

_**Now, turn away,**_

Sometimes, Ginny would find herself close to tears when just looking at Harry's limp, lifeless form sleeping.

'**_Cause I'm awful just to see._**

'**_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,_**

_**Oh my agony.**_

No one thought he would make it. Not even Ginny. He was going through so much treatment, but nothing was working. Ginny stayed by his side, and never once left. No one knew how long he had left, and she wanted to spent as much time as she could with him. The thought of loosing him was unbearable. She didn't know what she would do without him.

_**Know that I will never marry.**_

_**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo.**_

_**But counting down the days to go,**_

_**It just ain't living,**_

_**And I just hope you know,**_

She would remember his last day forever. They knew it was the last day, too, they could just tell. Harry just sat there the whole day, holding Ginny's hand saying 'I love you, I love you, Gin…' over and over again, and her saying she loved him too.

_**That if you say,**_

_**Goodbye today,**_

_**I'd ask you to be true.**_

"I don't want to be alone," Ginny said, crying.

"And I don't want you to be alone." Harry managed to get out. He had been finding it hard to talk these days. The last words he ever spoke would stay with her, forever. "I love you, Gin…" he said, and then he left. Forever.

'**_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._**

At his funeral, everyone was crying. Especially Ginny. The only thing she could think that day is, _'He's gone, he's really gone'_ and the last thing he had said in the conversation they had just after he woke up was repeating its self in her mind.

"_I'm afraid of not being with you."_

'**_CAUSE THE HARDEST PART OF THIS IS LEAVING YOU._**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all like it. It is sad, I know, but this _is _a tragedy story, and I warned you that a major character would die. Well PLEASE REVIEW!!! It will make me happy. Well thanks again for reading this.**


End file.
